Keiichiro Asaka
is , the Red Ranger of the Patrangers. Briefly transformed into a woman by Pitch Cock, Keiichiro was renamed . History A member of the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch, Keiichiro Asaka was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, only to be beaten by the notorious phantom thieves, the Lupinrangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jim Carter to a Gangler incursion at the Kurehama Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the VS Changers, devices provided to counter the Gangler, by Commander Hilltop. Confronting the Gangler whom they found engaged in a fight with the Lupinrangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the VS Changers to transform into the Patrangers, with Keiichiro becoming Patren 1gou. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters, with Lupin Red's Red Dial Fighter successfully eluding Patren 1gou's Trigger Machine 1gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could use his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the Bistro but were called away before they could order. Confronting Namero Bacho, the Patrangers were again met with the Lupinrangers, with the situation being further complicated when Patren 2gou lost his VS Changer to Lupin Blue before being immobilized by Namero's adhesive while his Changer was retrieved by 3gou, allowing the Gangler to get away. While Keiichiro scolded Sakuya for incompetence, Hilltop suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to Studio Bacho. Unbeknownst to the Patrangers, they had been used as bait by the Lupinrangers, who moved to acquire the Qui a faith qui as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Sakuya proved his worth by freeing himself and his team who, catching up with the Gangler, were met by GoodStriker, who used his power to combine their Trigger Machines into the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Namero, at which point they were ejected as GoodStriker took his leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the Bistrot Jurer. Personality Keiichiro is a passionate police officer who takes his job as a cop seriously. He's also hot-blooded as he's usually angry (mainly because either Lupinrangers or Sakuya's laid-back demeanor), to the point that Sakuya told Keiichiro once that he has a scary face. This however has not stopped him from quietly backing down in front of a suddenly burning Sakuya. Unlike Sakuya and Tsukasa, who have a rather optimistic and indifferent view on the Lupinrangers respectively, Keiichiro is very pessimistic and negative towards them, only seeing them as thieves and nothing more, despite them also fighting the Gangler. However, after hearing first-hand of Lupin Red's motives to become a phantom thief, Keiichiro became determined to unmask the latter. This seemingly hasn't changed the fact he is very hostile towards him, until the Lupinrangers show their true selves. Keiichiro is able to give compliments if someone does their best. He is able to prioritize defeating Ganglers first and protecting citizens safety in order to uphold peace for them. Keiichiro holds a fondness for little children (e.g Sota) and tries to do his best to put them at ease, naturally smiling while doing so. However, it has been quoted by Tsukasa that children don't necessarily like him back. Keiichiro's motivation to become a police officer stems from his childhood. He was annoyed by the fact there was a criminal in a park and makes everyone scared, so he armed himself to catch the culprit. That's when a police officer manages to convince him to leave a criminal to the police and successfully apprehend the criminal to maintain public safety, which moved Keiichiro. This results in him being unable to yield even when he's in grave situations. This is shown explicitly when he gets badly poisoned by Togino's trap, but he was still able to find Trigger Machine Crane, defeat a giant Odordo, and push through until succumbing to the poison. When he was bed-ridden, he continued to fight Togino upon hearing that the Gangler is still on the loose, and finally defeats him with the help of his comrades. Even Kairi can't help but admire his resolve and determination as part of the Global Police. However, due to his mission-stricken attitude, Keiichiro became somewhat lacking in common sense. He also admits that he is really awkward when he's with a woman that is a possible love interest, much to Umika and Sakuya's annoyance. He is not completely heartless, as seen when Sakuya was depressed in the aftermath of the Pyodor fight, he went with GoodStriker's comment of him losing weight in the ordeal to somewhat cheer Sakuya up. Still not yet discovering Lupin Red's identity, Keiichiro starts to vaguely trust the thief even after admitting to Hilltop that he has "given away" a VS Vehicle to Lupin Red (in reality, it was intentionally stolen by Lupin Red) to finish he off the enlarged Kunks Butylmercaptan, in which he responds that it is a good decision. But it still takes a lot of effort to talk him into working with the Lupinrangers, the subject of which, he can be completely unreasonble to an extend for extreme measures to be taken for an agreement. Upon dueling with Noel Takao, who wants the Patrangers to work with Lupinrangers, Keiichiro learns from Takao about the true purpose of the Lupinrangers, to retrieve the remaining pieces of Lupin Collection in order to restore their loved ones, leaving him to wonder about the thieves. This prompts Keiichiro and the Patrangers to discover more about Lupinrangers by researching about the loved ones of the thieves. In special cases, he won't show hesitation in teaming up with the theives. Keiichiro later finds out the real identities of the Lupinrangers, which ironically proven true by Dogranio. Despite this, he and the Patrangers helps the phantom thieves to battle the Gangler, claiming this as Special case, as a way to make up for letting his anger blind him from figuring it out before to give assistance. After the defeat and the arrest of Dogranio Yaboon, Keiichiro is surprised and relieved about the return of the Lupinrangers. However he questions Kairi and others whether they are still thieves after having their loved ones back, and his rivalry with Kairi has renewed during their last encounter against the remaining Ganglers. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Patren1gou appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Patren 1gou |-|♀ = Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Mecha *Trigger Machine 1gou *Trigger Machine Biker *Cyclone Dial Fighter *Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill *Trigger Machine Splash (stolen by Lupin Red) Attacks *'Biker Suppression Shot': Patren 1gou fires an energy blast in the shape of a wheel with the Biker Trigger Machine. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-39, 41-44, 47-48, 50-51, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - Patren Ugou= 1= |-| 2= is a fusion form created by the trio of Patrangers combining their powers through the use of the GoodStriker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *GoodStriker Attacks *'Ichigeki Strike:' Using the VS Changer combined with the GoodStriker, Patren Ugou fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. This blast is so energetic it has a tendency to flash the entire area with a golden light explosion. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 15, 17, 19, 21, 24, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 31-33, 41-42, 44, 48, 50 - Keisatsu Boost= By inserting the Trigger Machine Crane into the VS Changer, Patren 1gou can summon the Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill as weapons. Arsenal *Trigger Machine Crane *Trigger Machine Drill Mecha *Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill Attacks * Strong Eradication Breaker: Drill detached in Attack Mode, and hang onto the hook of Crane for the whip attack. Appearances: Episode 29, 48 - Splash= By inserting the Trigger Machine Splash into the VS Changer, Patren 1gou can summon a fire extinguisher as his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Buster Mecha *Trigger Machine Splash Appearances: TBA }} - Super Patren 1gou= Super Patren 1gou is Patren 1gou's powered up form via SirenStriker Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *SirenStriker Attacks Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episode 51 }} Fullbottle '|スーパー戦隊フルボトル|Sūpā Sentai Furubotoru}}: Used by Build to Best Match with Kamen Rider and access Super Hero Time Form. This bottle features the likeness of Lupin Red and Patren 1gou. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal * Keiichiro is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Patren 1gou, his suit actor is Masashi Takada (高田 将司 Takada Masashi). Notes *Patren 1gou is the second Sentai Red to be designated numerically in Japanese after ToQ 1gou. **He has the same numerical designation as ToQ 1gou and Kamen Rider 1. *Like several past Sentai Reds, Keiichiro has the word "aka" (lit. "red") in his name's pronunciation to signify that he is the Red Ranger. *There is an obvious height discrepancy with Keiichiro and Sakuya Hikawa/Patren 2gou between their civilian and Sentai Ranger forms. Due to height discrepancies between the actors and suit actors, when transformed, Patren 1gou is taller than Patren 2gou while Sakuya is taller than Keiichiro in civilian form. *His personality is very similar to Inspector Koichi Zenigata from Monkey Punch's Lupin the Third series, as both are comically desperate to capture and arrest their rival protagonist thieves and briefly helping the thieves out in defeating the villains. His hot-blooded and hostile personality is similar to Banban Akaza/Deka Red, the previous red police warrior. *So far Keiichiro is only Patranger who hasn't piloted any X Trains. **Likewise, he is the only core Patranger so far to ever open Gangler monsters' safes using Dial Fighters. *He is the only core Patranger to not have the same name to any Kamen Rider. However, he had few running gag traits on cursing Lupinrangers, just like Narutaki to Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:VS Sentai Category:Super Rangers